1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to gaming a system that is adapted to use vouchers or other information carrying devices instead of cash. In particular, the invention relates to a system that allows a player to determine the value or denomination of a credit upon which a game is played.
2. Description of Related Art
Gaming devices often express wagers and prizes in terms of credits. A credit has a fixed value that is generally one of a plurality of standard currency denominations, such as coins of a given currency ($0.05, $0.10, $0.25, and $1.00).
However, different players prefer different denominations. Some players prefer to play with a low denomination while other players prefer to play with a high denomination. In order to accommodate different players, gaming device operators must provide a variety of gaming devices that are adapted to operate with different credit denominations. In the case of coin operated gaming devices, operating a variety of gaming devices increases the cost of operating the devices because of the lack of standard parts and standard maintenance and repair procedures.
Additional problems are encountered when gaming devices are adapted to utilize vouchers. A voucher is a portable ticket, coupon, memory storage device, or other instrument that is adapted to carry information. The information may be used to derive monetary value or credits. A voucher may allow a player to access credits stored in a player account in order to withdraw credits to play a game. A voucher may also allow a player to move credits from one gaming device to another.
One of the problems associated with voucher operated gaming devices that operate in different denominations is residual value. For example, a voucher cash-out ticket from a xe2x80x9cQuarter Machinexe2x80x9d may have a value of $19.50. This voucher ticket would be considered non-standard when presented to a xe2x80x9cDollar Machinexe2x80x9d which offers play at a $1.00 credit denomination. Prior art voucher/credit devices and systems generally manage non-standard denominations by designating and maintaining an unusable portion of the players funds in a bank that is xe2x80x9cunusablexe2x80x9d for play and normally not visible during game play.
The xe2x80x9cusablexe2x80x9d portion is credited for use with game play and is indicated on the game""s credit meter. The xe2x80x9cunusablexe2x80x9d portion is then credited back to the player upon cash-out by the player, or in some cases, the xe2x80x9cunusablexe2x80x9d portion is provided back to the player in the form of a xe2x80x9cchange voucherxe2x80x9d immediately upon presentation of the non-standard denominational voucher or currency. In yet other cases, the non-standard denomination amount is simply rejected when, for example, a player inserts $0.25 into a xe2x80x9cDollar Machine.xe2x80x9d
Another situation where the problem of differing or non-standard denominations arises is when a gaming machine is equipped to accept and validate currency from various local and/or foreign countries. Often in this case, the exchange rate does not easily map the provided currency into the denomination for which game play is provided. From a local currency standpoint, for example, nickels, dimes and quarters are not generally usable for play on xe2x80x9cDollar Machinesxe2x80x9d. This problem is magnified when applied to converting foreign currency at varying exchange rates.
Prior art gaming systems that allow voucher transferability from disparate denomination gaming machines have several shortcomings. First, as noted above, the xe2x80x9cunusablexe2x80x9d portion remains unplayable on the gaming device, thereby inherently limiting the playability and appeal of the gaming machine. Second, prior art gaming systems generally convert player credits to the lowest common denominator, such as $0.01. Therefore, play on a xe2x80x9cDollar Machinexe2x80x9d would simply convert to 100 credits of $0.01 value for each dollar wagered. Under this arrangement, generating statistical and accounting data becomes problematic because the machine participating may be viewed as a $0.01 machine. The determination of the success and popularity of differing denomination machines becomes extremely burdensome without any record of each machines transactions.
The implementation of xe2x80x9cvariable-denominationxe2x80x9d gaming machines has recently increased in popularity. Variable denomination gaming machines generally provide game play according to a predetermined fixed set of denominations, for example, $0.05, $0.10, $0.25. Under this arrangement, the player may place wagers according to the fixed set of denominations. The player may decide to place $0.05 wagers, $0.10 wagers, or $0.25 wagers at various times, thereby allowing the player to better manage the player""s credit bank. While providing some flexibility in placing wagers, the player is still limited to the predetermined and fixed set of denominations.
What has long been needed is a more flexible game system that allows a player to define a wager denomination for a game, rather than requiring a player to choose from a fixed denomination. Another long felt need is for a gaming device that displays full and partial player credits that are available for the player to play. Another long felt need is for a gaming device that tracks and records game information in wagered denominations.
1. Advantages of the Invention
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides a gaming system and method that allows a user to play full and/or partial game credits.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a gaming system and method that allows a user to determine the value of a credit.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it provides a gaming system and method that displays full and partial game credits.
An additional advantage of the present invention is that it provides a gaming system and method that records game events in a database in terms of full credits, partial credits, and voucher value.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a gaming system and method that eliminates the need for change vouchers for non-standard wagering denominations.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it allows gaming operators and/or players to select from a broader array of wagering amounts, providing increased interest and player enjoyment.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it allows any gaming device to operate with any credit value.
These and other advantages of the present invention may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification, claims, and abstract.
2. Brief Description of the Invention
The present invention comprises a method of playing a gaming device by a user. The method includes inserting a voucher having a redemption value into the gaming device. The user is queried for a credit value. The number of full and partial credits available to the player are calculated by the gaming device. The player is allowed to place wagers and play a game using credits as wagers.
The above description sets forth, rather broadly, the more important features of the present invention so that the detailed description of the preferred embodiment that follows may be better understood and contributions of the present invention to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and will form the subject matter of claims. In this respect, before explaining at least one preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or as illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.